


Frikey Coping Fic

by Paper__Kid



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comfort, Coping, First Kiss, Frank Iero Health Issues, Health Issues, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Vomiting, i really never thought id write mcr fanfic, yes i wrote this to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper__Kid/pseuds/Paper__Kid
Summary: I wrote this because I have health issues and I dream that I will someday have someone to hold me like this.Frank is sick and doesn't ask for help- Mikey just wants to be there for him.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Frikey Coping Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Listen- yes I am coping. No, I never thought I would write MCR fanfic, let alone rpf. but take this coping mechanism.

Frank sat, shaking on the bathroom floor. He was cold, he was crying, and he felt like he was gonna puke. There were spots dotting his vision and he was _scared_. Sure, this really was not the first time he’s ever gotten this sick, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t scare him shitless every single time. He let out little whimpers every now and then as he shook, waiting for the moment his stomach would lurch and he’d have to fling himself over the toilet- but for right now he was curled up in the corner, head pressed against his knees. He heard soft footsteps outside the door and forced himself to be silent, not wanting to worry his roommate Mikey, only letting shaky breaths escape his lips. He heard the footsteps come to a stop and held his breath- which made everything worse. His head spun and he felt his stomach cave in on itself as he hurled himself forward over the bowl, puking his guts out. Really, he had only had a bowl of cereal today and two cups of coffee, but that did not stop his body from getting rid of all of it and a whole lot of stomach acid. Once his stomach had enough, he slumped against the side of the toilet, head resting on the cold linoleum. He heard the door click shut, but couldn’t move himself, so he just let out a groan. He felt a hand on his back, readjusting the blanket, and he jumped.

“Hey, it’s just me,” Mikey breathed, “I brought you some water…” He trailed off, and when Frank looked up at him he could see he was shifting his gaze around, seemingly nervous. 

“T-thank you,” Frank croaked out and took the cup from him, bringing it to his lips and swishing it around his mouth, spitting it into the bowl. Mikey reached up and flushed the toilet, helping Frank to lean back against the wall again, and then settling in next to him. 

“So, what’s goin on?” Mikey breathed, not really wanting to break the serene silence of the bathroom post-vomit. Frank huffed out a laugh.

“What isn’t? It’s just the usual,” he sighed, shifting microscopically to try and be more comfortable on the cold hard floor. Mikey breathed next to him, eyes focused on a spot on the tile in front of him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered it like it was a prayer, something that Frank wasn’t supposed to hear. He bit his lip and looked down at his hands, laced over his knees. 

He twitched his fingers, “Mikey-”

“No,” he stated, a little louder. “I’m sorry that I can’t help you more.” 

Frank was staring intensely at his fingers, willing them to unlace. “Mikey I know that you do your best plus it’s m-”

“I swear to god if you say it’s your fault, I am going to douse you in the bathtub.” He bit out, and Frank had to hold his breath so he wouldn’t laugh at the empty threat. 

“Well, I don’t make it easy to help me.” He breathed, finally unlacing his fingers, and just letting them rest on his knees. 

“So then help me understand how to help you, explain it to me. Teach me how to help.” Mikey said, finally looking at him. Frank didn’t seem to have control over his body anymore as his hand reached down to grasp Mikey’s on the tiles. Their eye contact held for what felt like forever, Frank holding his breath and Mikey looking more determined than he had ever seen him. 

“Okay,” Frank breathed, “yeah- okay.” A small smile broke out across Mikey’s face, his lips pulling up in one corner as he breathed out a huff of air. 

Frank really was not controlling his actions anymore. 

They both froze as Frank’s lips brushed against his, time seeming to slow down to a stop as ice spread through Frank’s veins and horror pooled in his gut. He pulled back like he had been burned, smacking his head against the wall behind him. He bit out a curse and attempted to pull his hand away- only to have Mikey’s grasp it harder. Frank looked down at their hands and then back up at Mikey, fear starting to creep in the edges of his mind as he started to feel sick again. Mikey squeezed his fingers and met his gaze, a hesitant smile pulling at his lips. Frank went to smile back- but then his stomach lurched and his head spun and the next thing he knew, Mikey was holding his hair back and supporting basically his entire weight as he dry heaved and spat stomach acid into the toilet again. Hot tears streamed down his face as he coughed and retched, his entire body shaking. 

“H-hold me,” it was barely a choked out whisper, but of course Mikey heard him. Mikey heard everything Frank said, no matter the volume- unlike Frank with his stupid hearing issues. Mikey helped him hold the cup to wash his mouth out, then pulled him close- careful not to jostle him too much. Frank continued to cry silently, grabbing a small fistful of Mikey’s hoodie and burying his face into his stomach. Mikey ran his fingers through the smaller man’s hair and held him close, wishing he could make everything better.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so anyway health issues suck and i want someone to hold me in their arms and hold my hair back while i throw up.


End file.
